User blog:Lawrence.solomon.5/Cinder Fall = Fallen Summer rose Theory
Prerequisite: Pls listen to Red Like Roses part II Before reading this :3 This Is a Theory that I Just Expanded, All Statement are drawn from different references found from volume 1 unto volume 2 and the RWBY actual Volume 1 Soundtrack Specifically “Red like Roses Part II”. Credits Given to The Username of “BenRG” For the concept of this Theory. He called the theory by the name of “Cinder Fall=Fallen Summer Rose theory” It was Just A few lines in the Wiki and as I was Reading it then a thought occurred to me on expanding this with the basis of my knowledge in the show so I did and here is the result. From The song “Red like Roses Part II” the conversation that was happening is mostly interpreted to be a conversation of summer apologizing to ruby. What if it isn’t ruby? and by a chance it’s someone else This of course is not believable at first to me but 2 things stood out in my mind as I was thinking over it, one being in the song where summer was saying this line “You’re not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood” Then I watched Episode 6 of volume 2 that gave it more sense to me when Yang said that at the time of summer’s death it Ruby was actually just a young girl meaning that ruby could not understand much on anything happening. So it hit me the possibility of this conversation from the grave being addressed to someone else is a good probability. But my next problem was who was it being addressed to? if it wasn’t Ruby then who? Cinder fall was the one being mentioned in the concept of the theory but I couldn’t understand why her? Until in the concept he was saying summer and autumn cause I understand the Relationship of the two seasons but why cinder if it’s autumn? Then her last name “fall” which is correlated to autumn and is also the term for autumn in the US and Canada where all the leaves fall in preparation to winter happens. So I’m convinced that it could be cinder, and that it was summer apologizing to cinder from the grave for doing what she did. But then another question pops in my head… what is summer and cinder’s relationship? In Ben’s concept he stated that they were twins but I was somehow confused cause of great reasons, one being if she was her twin wouldn’t her eyes be silver/grey too? Then again the eye colour might had been a trait that ruby’s father have cause we don’t have concrete information as of yet on what ruby’s father and mother actually looks like. Then again if they were twins wouldn’t ruby see that cinder looks a lot like her mother? Then yet again it could be as stated before that she was too young at the time to even still remember how similar the both of them were ( I’m guess yang could but as of this time no encounter for them both had happen). As for my Opinion they could either be sisters/Cousins that could explain the tiny difference and/or they were really best friends/Partners the reasons why they had a great bond. Now to the juicy part of this theory How was this a part of anything to the reason leading to summer’s death and the corruption of the beautiful Cinder Fall? I have only one speculation on that, on a mission that was given to them both(Referencing in Volume 2 episode 6 yang said summer took missions here and there) due to their great reputation of being very powerful huntresses of their generation stemming from the fact that Ruby’s mother may also be a Scythe wielder and Cinder being a skilled user of cloth infused dust. But something went totally wrong they were facing something so great that even both of them couldn’t handle it, summer fearing that this force of something unknown may very well be a threat to humanity chose to sacrifice herself but was hesitating if she would referencing from the lines “I didn’t have a choice; I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you. in the attempt to save cinder but was also thinking of Ruby at the same time referencing to the line “You’re not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood” She then Lied to Cinder that she will handle this and left her somewhere far in the vicinity cause both were injured just trying to fend off this unknown thing referencing from the line “I never planned that I would leave you there alone, I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home. And all the times I swore that it would be okay; Now I’m nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray.” So cinder being unconscious due to the damage she sustained was brought back to town, but asking where summer was as soon as she woke up, broken with grief, Anger and sadness of the news she slowly gone mad. (This was the hard part because I couldn’t establish a solid reason yet to why they have a strong bond) Referencing from the lines of “I know you’re broken down by anger and by sadness; You feel I left you in a world that’s full of madness. Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute; Make you understand the reasons why I did it.” With Vengeance being the only thing in Cinder’s Mind she disappeared Bowing to destroy the thing that summer wasn’t able to stop because in my speculation summer was only able to supress it and is still out there readying its return referencing from the line “But, baby, please don’t do what I did; I don’t want you to waste your life in vain.” and exact revenge on the people who sent them in that very mission which if this was the actual background of her in the story she might have changed appearance due to her falling into the darkness in her heart left by the void of losing summer, Now her goal is to scout talented huntsmen and huntresses and take their power to be able to do her will Referencing from the line she said in Volume 2 episode 5 that “It’s not about overpowering them but taking the powers that they have”. Now as for Ruby, Ozpin and Qrow my speculation was they were the officials that gave that specific mission (referencing from what roman said in episode 4 of volume 2 that schools and Governments actually play a big role in the world being that Qrow was a teacher in signal at the time but as for Ozpin he might had been close friends with Summer or as many theory suggest Ozpin is really Old maybe even from the past due to his line in Volume 1 ep 10 that he had made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on the planet if this was true he may had been the headmaster of Beacon at the time.) and the Guilt are tormenting them and the only way they know how to repent is by readying summer’s offspring being Ruby to be able to finish what her mother couldn’t. With this said Ruby is likely the path of good being trained to face the upcoming danger that Qrow has predicted going with the End doesn’t justify the means kind of way while Cinder is the ends justify the means. Category:Blog posts